Gonna Get There Eventually
by slackerD
Summary: Sam might have followed Carly (and Freddie) to New York, but her reasons for staying are definitely her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Gonna Get There Eventually - (1/2)  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Crossover:** iCarly/Wizards of Waverly Place  
**Pairing/Characters:** Sam/Harper, Freddie/OFC, past Sam/Carly  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Sam might have followed Carly (and Freddie) to New York, but her reasons for staying are definitely her own.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~6,530  
**Spoilers:** general show spoilers for both  
**A/N:** Could take place in the same universe as _Do You Like_, though not intentionally. Also, I started this last summer (before the iCarly finale) and then forgot about it for months (obviously).  
**2nd A/N:** For IDF 2013

* * *

Sam's surprised how much she's enjoying the anonymity of New York City. She's used to being recognized because of iCarly, but here everyone and their brother is internet famous, so no one really seems to care.

She followed Carly here. Sort of. Carly and Freddie decided that they should all try and end up in the same place. Sam didn't disagree, but she also knew that college wasn't for her. So they picked New York because it has plenty of universities as well as tons of employment potential for someone with Sam's skill set. Those were Carly's exact words. If anyone else had said that Sam had a skill set, they would have gotten a Royal Fizz Bang.

And honestly, Sam doesn't mind. She's been just going with Carly's flow for years. Why should life after high school be any different?

Freddie ends up at The New School while Carly gets into Columbia. Sam, meanwhile spends the time running scams and saving as much as she can.

Months later, Sam's staying with six of Spencer's art buddies in a three bedroom apartment. Her room is technically a closet, but there's enough room for a single mattress, a mini fridge and her various crap. There's shelves at shoulder height and higher, but Sam's not much for that sort of thing. There's enough room to shove everything off her bed so she can sleep and that's all that matters; especially since it's only fifty bucks a month, plus ten for utilities. She totally owes Spencer for hooking her up. Because except for her cell phone bill, she doesn't have any other expenses besides food.

She sees Freddie more than Carly. Columbia is one hundred blocks north of them and it seems like a whole other planet. The New School is in the West Village, which is also where Freddie's dorm is. Sam lives in the East Village, next to the East River. It's easy enough for her to head over there than it is to head up and see Carly. Besides the fact that Carly always seems to be far too busy to hang out.

Sam always knew her ex would flourish in college and even though she misses her as both a girlfriend and a best friend, it makes Sam happy that Carly is.

Though it probably helps that Carly's not dating anyone at the moment.

Maybe it's the lack of Carly, or that despite still being a noob, Freddie is familiar in a city full of strangers and new experiences, but she ends up hanging out a lot with Freddie. She watches TV in his dorm room (one word, cable), eating beef jerky while Freddie does his homework. And since he's majoring in film and TV, his homework seems more project oriented.

Sam's pretty sure that Freddie is surprised by the comradely too. Nothing really changes between them. Freddie's only stipulation is that Sam stop with the physical abuse, but verbal is fine. So they're both still verbally cruel to each other, but Sam has stopped throwing objects at Freddie's head.

It's all this hanging out that leads Sam to follow Freddie to a Halloween party. Besides the New School students seem to have much better parties than any of the Columbia ones she's been to.

Freddie argues that he hangs out with film and theater students who have a different mindset than the psychology students that Carly hangs out with.

Sam dressed up as a cowboy because for some reason, she still has her costume from iCarly. Freddie, wanting to be clever (and that seems to be true of most the kids he hangs out with), dresses up as a crosswalk sign. He's dressed all in black with a large yellow diamond attached to his back. He looks odder than normal, which Sam gleefully tells him until he strikes the familiar walking pose.

"It's not the dumbest costume I've ever seen."

"Thanks Sam," Freddie says. "Yours is the laziest one I've ever seen."

"Whatever, Fredifer," Sam snaps. "I could have dressed normal and just said I was a serial killer."

"Yeah, but that's not really a costume, is it?" Freddie retorts.

He's so lucky that Sam promised no more violence because it takes every ounce of self control that she's recently acquired to not smack him.

At the party, they split up immediately. There's this girl that Freddie's trying to impress and having Sam around doesn't help.

"Because you got no game, Fredwina," Sam teases.

Besides, just because she's okay hanging out in Freddie's dorm, doesn't mean she wants to be seen with him in public.

She's enjoying what has been dubbed spooktacular punch, leaning against the wall, not quite ready to join in when she gets company.

It's a brunette about her height dressed as a wedding cake.

"Nice costume," she says. "I like the mustache."

"Thanks," Sam replies. "You too. Very…elaborate."

"Well, it's Halloween," she replies. "I'm Harper."

"Sam."

"You don't go here, do you?"

"What makes you say that?" Sam asks.

"You don't seem the type," Harper shrugs. "Not that that's a bad thing. I just meant you're not, uh… quirky enough. Um, you're more… cool?"

"Thanks, I guess," Sam replies. "You're right. Just came with a friend. He's wandering around somewhere."

"Boyfriend?"

"Hell no!" Sam says. "Fredweenie and I are _not_ dating."

"Oh. Okay."

Harper lapses into silence. Sam sighs to herself; she knows she should try and keep the conversation flowing. Without Carly around as her anchor, Sam's been trying to find someone else to hang with.

"So what's your major?"

She cringes at the pathetic question, but Sam has no practice making small talk and even less experience talking to brainiacs in college, despite how much time she's spent around Freddie.

But apparently it's the right question to ask because Harper's eyes light up and her smile becomes a shit eating grin.

"I'm doubling in design, actually," Harper says. "Clothing and interior. Because I couldn't decide."

"I guess that works," Sam says. "But isn't that like twice as much work?"

"More like one and a half," Harper replies. "I worked it out with my advisor."

"Oh. Cool."

"So if you don't go here, where do you go?"

"I don't," Sam replies, trying not to feel pathetic. "School and I don't see eye to eye."

"Oh. So what do you do instead?"

Sam's already had a number of jobs these past couple months; her laziness and bad attitude have gotten her in trouble. (No surprise there, though.)

She's currently a window washer because while it's actual _work_, it pays well and handing hundreds of feet in the air above the city seems to be satisfying her reckless side. There are tons of safety precautions, but still enough possible danger to appeal to her.

(Sam's surprised she's able to do it some days. She still has flashbacks of pulling Carly up onto the platform, as well as dangling head first and having to be dragged up. And yet, it's never an issue when she's actually _up there_. It's weird.)

"I wash sky scrapper windows," Sam says.

"That sounds dangerous."

Sam grins. "Yep."

Sam can feel Harper's eyes on her and tries not to get annoyed.

"You got into a lot of trouble in high school. Didn't you?"

Sam keeps grinning. "Yep."

They lapse into silence again.

"So what's your friend dressed up as?" Harper asks.

Having spotted Freddie dragging his dream girl onto the dance floor months ago, Sam points him out to Harper. She seems impressed with his costume.

"He'll be glad you approve," Sam says. "Fredica was worried."

"Well, as art students, we take Halloween very seriously."

**…**

Sam isn't sure how it happens, but she spends the entire night hanging out with Harper. The girl's _weird_. And she talks a lot, but she's also the first person Sam's met in New York that actually seems to find Sam interesting.

Sam's apartment mates don't bother with her because they're so serious about their art. And the fact that she doesn't bother to care about it, means they just ignore her. Most of the Columbian students she's met with Carly look down at her for not being school and though they're friendly, the New School kids really don't know what to think of her.

But for whatever reason, Harper seems intrigued by Sam. So after exchanging numbers, Sam walks Harper back to her dorm; can't be too careful.

It takes _a lot_ of effort to convince Harper that she'll be fine walking back alone. Harper finally relents when Sam promises to text when she gets home.

Freddie apparently got lucky because he disappeared and when she called him, it went straight to voicemail. Moments later, she received a text.

_:) !_

She's going to take that as a good sign.

Sam texts Carly as she walks home. She'd declined going to the party with Sam and Freddie. It makes Sam wonder if Carly is dating someone and is afraid to tell her. Which is ridiculous since it was Sam's idea to break up. And it was also Sam who followed her ex girlfriend across the country to maintain their friendship that had morphed into dating.

But that's Carly, always concerned about Sam more than anyone has ever been, including her family.

Except it doesn't feel like that now. If Carly is dating someone and trying to spare Sam's feelings, it's having the opposite effect because Sam's never felt more abandoned.

She even briefly considered heading up to Boston and visiting Melanie at Harvard, but that absurd idea was quickly dismissed. She and Melanie don't have that kind of relationship. Spencer's more of a brother than Melanie is a sister; even with the twin thing.

The apartment is quiet and mostly empty when Sam enters. Everyone has odd hours, so it's not unusual. After using the bathroom, Sam heads to her closet, unlocks the pad lock she put on the door (because with so many people coming in and out of this place, there's no guarantee that her shit won't disappear. And yeah, it's not like the greatest stuff ever, but it's _hers_.), and shuts it behind her. She then uses the same pad lock on the inside because she doesn't want to be bothered.

She texts Harper that she's fine and receives a smiley face in return.

Sam then plugs in her phone and stripes, tossing her clothes on top of the fridge. She collapses on the mattress in her underwear and contemplates if she wants a snack before bed. All the alcohol has made her tired, so she just rolls over and pulls the blanket over herself.

**…**

When she wakes up, rubbing her face reveals that she slept with the mustache on. She's impressed that it stayed attached all night.

Checking her cell phone explains why she's starving, since it's almost two. She opens the mini fridge and pulls out some left over meatballs. They're gone in an instant.

She stands and stretches before unlocking the pad lock and heading towards the bathroom. She showers because she smells like a college frat party and contemplates her evening.

Talking with Harper had been surprisingly fun. She hasn't found too many people she wants to spend time with. Even now, she mostly hangs out with Freddie because it's comfortable and familiar.

Drying off, Sam decides to not delete Harper's number like she normally would. After all, she's in a new city and she really needs someone else to hang out with besides Freddie.

**…**

She still ends up meeting Freddie for dinner later. He's super excited since he actually scored the night before. He's practically buzzing; Sam finds it almost cute, which is how she knows for certain that they're spend too much time together.

Sam wonders if Freddie's history of hanging out with mostly only girls in high school makes it more difficult for him to make guy friends. Or maybe he, like her, appreciates the familiarity of their friendship in this new environment.

And so she listens to the story of his evening, throwing in the appropriate Sam snark when required. She must be growing as a person because she actually finds herself smiling and meaning it.

It seems to weird Freddie out a bit too (though he did call her, so Sam's not sure what exactly he was looking for), and so he asks how last night was for her.

"Yeah, it was all right."

"I saw you talking to a wedding cake for a long time," Freddie says.

"Yeah," Sam replies. "Harper… something. She seemed cool."

"She must have been," Freddie says. "Every time I saw you, you were talking to her."

"What? Were you checking up on me?"

"Course not," Freddie scoffs. "I know better than that."

Which is Freddie code for yes.

"Whatever."

"You should call her," Freddie says after a few moments of silence.

"Who?"

"Harper."

"Maybe I don't have her number."

"Sam."

"She doesn't seem like my type," Sam says.

"What are you talking about?" Freddie asks. "She totally seems like your type."

"How the hell do you know what my type is?" Sam questions.

"I just meant that no one would have guessed that you and Carly would work, but you did. So maybe you should give this Harper girl a chance."

"She's not even gay, Fredachini," Sam replies.

"How do you know?"

"Because she told me all about how she broke up with her high school boyfriend and how awkward it was because he was best friends with _her_ best friend's brother."

"So?" Freddie says. "Maybe she's bi. Or maybe she just hasn't found the girl that's going to wake up her girl liking feelings."

"And you really think that's me?"

Freddie shrugs. "Can't hurt to find out."

"Seriously?"

"Why else are you here, Sam?" Freddie asks. "I know we all wanted to be together, but I didn't really expect it. And I _definitely_ didn't expect that of all the pairings to survive, it'd be you and me."

Sam can concede that point, since she agrees. She always figured it be Freddie and Carly, in college, leaving Sam to fend for herself. This thing with Freddie is probably the weirdest part of being in New York.

"Fine," Sam huffs. "I'll call her. But to hang. I'm not asking her out. That's too weird."

"Have you ever asked a girl out?" Freddie asks.

"Technically no," Sam replies. "I mean, hook ups don't count, right?"

Freddie shakes his head.

"Then no."

"Well if you ever need any tips-"

"Shut it, Fredwad."

**…**

Sam doesn't call Harper right away. For one thing, it's weird. For another, she has no idea what to say. It's not like she can ask Harper to just hang out at her place. She lives in a damn closet. If she had a TV or something, maybe, but it still seems like a highly suggestive move.

**…**

Almost as if he knows, Freddie gives Sam an excuse. One of his films is being featured in a showcase with four others. He then too casually adds that Sam could maybe bring _some_one with.

Sam pulls out a five dollar bill and hands it to Freddie. He accepts it, looking bemused until Sam slugs him in the shoulder.

"Holy crap, Sam!" He backs away. "What the hell?"

"Sorry." Sam shrugs. "I had to."

"And this?" Freddie asks, waving the five.

"I figured it's like a swear jar. Instead of putting a dollar in a jar, I gave you five bucks. So we're even."

"Or I could hit you back, instead," Freddie retorts.

"If you want to," Sam replies. "But if you think _you_ punching _me_ is going to be worse than me losing my hard earned cash, then you're either delusional or have been working out _a lot_."

Freddie sighs. "I hate you."

"I'm sorry I hit you so hard," Sam replies. "I just kinda, slipped."

"You make it sound like you dropped a plate." Freddie rubs his shoulder. "So you're going to invite her, right?"

"Yes, Fredarella," Sam retorts. "But mostly because you're weirding me out in match making mode."

"You could have just said so," Freddie grumbles.

**…**

When Sam calls Harper, she sounds surprised; like she didn't expect Sam to call. Sam wonders if she's overestimating the situation. After all, Sam had been drinking a lot and her people skills are almost non existent.

Sam figures she'll just get the rejection over with. "Listen, I was wondering if you'd want to come with me to see my, uh, friend's (it still took a lot of effort to refer to Freddie as a friend) first student film?"

"Um…"

"I know it won't be the most exciting thing ever, but there might be some good mocking opportunities."

"Sounds like fun. Count me in."

**…**

Sam's nervous; which hardly makes any sense. It's not a date. Despite what Freddie's hoping, all Sam is looking for is someone else to hang out with. Period.

Tonight's also the night Sam's meeting Freddie's girlfriend. It's because of this Ana chick that he hasn't been around much. Though, oddly, he said Sam could still hang out in his room and watch TV, as long as she didn't break anything. Some things never change, because Sam has had to fight the urge to destroy something; just to prove she hasn't changed.

Except she has.

The fact that she's nervous, proves that. It's such an odd feeling to get used to; wanting to hang out with someone other than Carly. She wonders if that means she's growing as a person.

God, she hopes not.

**…**

Ana, though brunette, is nothing like Carly; for which Sam is thankful. She's not ready to spend the evening with Freddie's version of Carly 2.0.

Instead, Ana is a music major, hoping to one day work in the industry.

"And I've heard a lot about you," Ana says.

"And you're still standing next to me?" Sam asks. "Frederico must have lied his ass off about me."

Ana laughs. "I hope not, because he didn't paint the nicest picture of you."

Sam finds herself letting out a sigh of relief. "Did he tell you about the day I got him to show up to school in a clown costume? Because _that_ was one of my better pranks."

"He mentioned a few things," Ana replies. "But he also said, that to his amazement, you seem to actually be trying, even without Carly around to push you."

Sam suddenly feels bashful. "Yeah, well, new chapter and all."

"Sorry," Ana says. "I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"It's fine."

"And Freddie said you're moving on, that you have a date tonight," Ana continues.

"It's not a date," Sam hisses. "It's just me, hanging out with someone new, which is like a big step for me. Just because I _like_ her, doesn't mean it's a date."

Ana just smiles. "Of course not."

"So did Frederick tell you what his film's about?" Sam asks. "Because he refused to tell me."

Ana shakes her head.

"Figures."

"You sound annoyed," Ana says.

A tap on the shoulder stops Sam from answering. She turns to find a smiling Harper behind her.

"Hi," Harper waves.

"Hey Harper." Sam finds herself feeling a bit nervous, which is stupid. Just because she and Harper have been talking (flirting) over the phone daily since Sam issued the invitation a week ago, doesn't mean anything's changed between them. "Uh, this is Ana. She's the Fredster's girl."

"Harper Finkle," Harper says, offering her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Ana smiles.

"Um."

"We should go find some seats," Sam interrupts.

"All right," Ana says. "I'll see you guys after."

"We're not sitting with them?"

"All the directors have special seats in the back," Sam explains to Harper.

"That makes sense."

They find seats near an aisle and settle in.

"Thanks for inviting me," Harper says.

"Well thanks for suffering through this with me," Sam replies. "Fredward's film could be just awful."

"Your friendship with Freddie is very strange," Harper says.

Sam can only shrug.

"But I guess if it works for you guys," Harper continues. "Who am I to judge?"

A hush falls over the room as the lights dim.

Freddie's film is fourth and isn't as bad as Sam was expecting. Just because he's good at all that tech stuff, doesn't mean he'd be a good film maker.

Freddie's film is a mockumentary of how to handle a zombie home invasion. The script is clever and funny, while Freddie's style of filming really adds to the piece. Sam grudgingly admits that Freddie has some talent.

**…**

When the lights rise after the final film, Sam glances over at Harper. "What'd you think?" she asks.

"Very interesting," Harper replies. "I liked Freddie's."

Sam nods. "Me too. It's surprising."

Harper laughs. "I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that."

**…**

Once Freddie's done smoozing, he, Ana, Sam and Harper head down the street to a coffee shop. Harper and Ana find a table while Sam and Freddie get the coffee.

As they're carrying the drinks back to the table, Freddie whispers, "Totally a date."

The old Sam would have poured her coffee on him. This Sam just says, "Shove it, Freddork."

"So Satan," Freddie says once everyone has their drink and is situated. "What'd you think?"

"Not horrible, Frederico," Sam replies, smiling. "I've definitely seen worse."

"High praise indeed," Freddie chuckles.

"I thought it was pretty cool," Harper adds.

"Yeah," Ana says. "Great framing and I liked the precision of your style. It made the camera seem less intrusive."

"And it was pretty funny."

"Thanks," Freddie smiles.

"Christ, it's your first student film, Fredsicle," Sam scoffs. "Don't let it go to your head."

"No one asked you, _Puckett_," Freddie replies. "Why don't you go soak your head?"

"Make me, Wini_fred_," Sam retorts. "Besides, been there, done that."

"You'll probably melt like the wicked witch of the west," Freddie says. "I was surprised you didn't last time."

"At least I'm not a spineless momma's boy," Sam replies.

"I haven't talked to my mom in over a week, _Sammy_," Freddie returns. "Does your mom even know where you are?"

"Basically," Sam says. "But unlike you I don't need to hold my mommy's hand every time I cross the street."

"Maybe because you're too lazy to actually _do_ anything," Freddie retorts.

"Um, should we leave the two of you alone?" Ana interrupts.

"Yeah, you guys fight like an old married couple," Harper adds.

"Take that back!" Sam exclaims.

"No hacemos!" Feddie adds.

"Yes," Harper says. "You do."

"Yeah," Ana adds, grinning. "Is there something we should know?"

"He wishes," Sam scoffs.

"Not even if she was the last creature on earth."

"Okay then," Harper says.

"It's kinda cute actually," Ana says.

"Fredzilla, I like your girl, but if she keeps talking smack, I will have to resort to violence."

"Give it a rest, devil woman," Freddie retorts. "You know damn well she didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever."

"Maybe even an apology?"

"Don't push it, Fredosaurus," Sam growls.

"It's find, Freddie."

"Would it be that hard to apologize?" Harper asks.

Sam stares at the hopeful expression on Harper's face and finds herself caving. "Sorry Ana."

"It's no problem, Sam."

"See that wasn't so bad." Harper's grin is huge.

"As long as I don't have to apologize to Frederino," Sam grumbles.

"Heaven forbid," Freddie scoffs.

**…**

When they part company with Freddie and Ana a few hours later, Freddie's grin is obnoxious enough for Sam to punch him in the arm. However, before she can, Harper has slipped her hand into Sam's. Seeing this makes Freddie's grin even larger. Sam flicks him off, before waving nicely to Ana, who just laughs.

Still hand in hand, they start an almost leisurely stroll back to Harper's dorm. They walk together in silence, both content to just be in the other's presence. It's not too far from the theater and so they reach the building in about fifteen minutes. Sam finds herself a bit disappointed.

Harper's building has a lobby with mailboxes and a bored looking security guard behind a cheap desk.

Not quite ready to say goodnight, Sam pulls Harper into the one semi private corner of the lobby. This action causes Harper to grin.

"So have you and Freddie ever, you know?"

They're standing shoulder to shoulder now, hands still intertwined, pressed together as much as possible.

"What? No way," Sam replies. "Well we kissed once, but that was it."

"You kissed?"

"It was this whole thing about first kisses," Sam answers, waving the topic away. "All it did was made me realize I like girls."

Harper laughs. "I bet that helped his ego."

Sam shrugs. "Like I care about Fredworth's feelings."

"So all the hostility isn't unresolved sexual tension?" Harper asks, smiling.

"Ewww, no," Sam retorts. "He's the little brother I like to kick around. That's _all_."

"Good." Harper turns to face Sam. "Then it's okay if I do this." Harper then leans forward and kisses Sam.

It's so unexpected that Sam is almost too shocked to respond. Her brain kicks in a half second later and she begins to kiss back.

When Harper finally pull away, she's wearing the cutest little smile and Sam has the urge to tug her back for another kiss.

"You had me worried for a moment," Harper says quietly, smiling.

Sam half shrugs. "Sorry. I don't always respond well to surprises." And since Harper made the first move, Sam is feeling a bit brave. "Plus my brain tends to shut off whenever I get a kiss from a pretty girl."

Harper chuckles as a light blush spreads across her cheeks. "You're saying pretty girls kiss you a lot?"

Sam is finding Harper's pout a little too adorable for her liking. "Hardly. That's why my brain shuts off. Because it happens so rarely."

"Good. I'd hate to think I'm just one of a dozen girls you've been wooing."

"A dozen?" Sam raises an eyebrow. "That seems like too many to me." She blinks. "Did you just say wooing?"

Harper nods, almost shyly.

"Uh, well, I'm not much of a…uh, wooer," Sam replies, sheepishly.

"Well walking me back to my dorm is pretty chivalrous, certainly."

Sam stuffs her hands in her pockets. "It's too dangerous for you to be out walking alone."

"And it's not for you?"

Sam shakes her head. "But that's a conversation for another day."

"Why?" Harper asks, smirking. "Afraid you'll scare me away?"

Sam shrugs again. It's a real concern, though she'd never voice it. "Nah," Sam replies. "I just know you're going to ask a lot of question and it's getting kinda late."

"You'll let me know that you got home safe?"

Sam nods, bashful as she digs her toe into the floor.

"Good."

Sam looks up to find Harper smiling shyly at her. She can't help but smile back.

"No kiss goodnight?"

The request for a kiss spurs Sam's confidence and she grins as she leans in for another kiss.

It's longer this time, filled with sweetness and hope and Sam finds herself getting lost in the sensation of Harper's hot, wet kisses, causing her to press Harper firmly against the wall.

When they finally break apart, it takes every bit of restraint Sam has to not shove the other girl against the wall and kiss her senseless.

The look on Harper's face says she's feeling the same way, so before either of them do something they're both regret, Sam gives Harper one more chaste kiss on the lips before backing away with a slight bow.

"I'll call you tomorrow?"

Harper nods.

Sam saunters out of the lobby, feeling Harper's eyes on her until it's impossible that the other girl could still see her.

**…**

Sam is woken up the next morning at an ungodly hour by her cell phone.

"_What_?!" she growls into it.

"Morning sunshine," Freddie's overly cheerful voice greets. "Is that anyway to answer the phone? What if it had been your girl?"

"Why are you aggravating me?" Sam counters. "Don't you have a girl of your own to annoy?"

"She's in class," Freddie replies. "Why aren't you at work?"

"It's my day off."

"So… You and Harper?" Freddie prods.

"What about me and Harper?" Sam snaps.

"Please tell me you made a move," Freddie says.

Sam's starting to think that maybe Freddie spent too much time with her and Carly in high school. And then later when he started hanging out with Gibby… well, enough said.

"God Fredacorn," Sam groans. "Maybe you want to come over and we can gossip while we paint our nails."

"Mock me all you want, Sam, but you can't pretend you don't _like_ Harper."

Sam grumbles.

"And you especially can't pretend that we're not friends," Freddie continues.

"Whatever," Sam mutters. "That doesn't mean we're going to sit here and giggle like little girls over Harper."

"So something _did_ happen," Freddie grins.

Sam's quiet for over a minute as she thinks about the points Freddie just made. Finally, she sighs and says, "She kissed me."

The whoop that Freddie lets out is so loud that Sam pulls the phone away from her ear with a growl.

"I _told_ you," he crows.

"Whoopee, it's one of the five times in your life you've been right," Sam mutters.

"You're welcome."

"For what?"

"If I hadn't pushed you-"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam interrupts. "You're a great friend, blah, blah, blah."

"Nice of you to finally admit it."

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed, it's too early to be up."

"It's ten thirty," Freddie points out.

This gives Sam pause. "Seriously?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, I'm still gonna hang up on you," Sam replies.

"Why?"

"Besides the obvious? Harper."

"Isn't she in class?"

"She eats lunch between eleven fifteen and twelve," Sam replies. "So if I grab a quick shower, I can be down there to meet her."

"Awww, sweet little Sammy already knows her schedule," Freddie coos. "All it takes is one kiss and you're whipped."

"You're so lucky I can't hurt you right now," Sam growls.

Freddie laughs. "You don't scare me anymore, Sam. Tell Harper I say hi." And then he ends the call before Sam can retort.

"Smart move, Benson," Sam mumbles to herself.

**…**

The smile that lights up Harper's face when she spots Sam waiting for her after class is worth any teasing from Freddie. She shyly offers to take Harper's books, which earns her a kiss of gratitude.

Though it's November, the weather is almost nice out and so Sam suggests they walk to down to Thompkins Square and eat lunch.

"There's a pretty decent hot dog cart at the west entrance," Sam says. "I know it's not exactly-"

"It's just fine," Harper replies.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Harper says. "This is so much better than the phone call I was expecting this afternoon."

"This afternoon?"

"Well, it's your day off," Harper replies. "I figured you'd be sleeping for another couple hours."

Sam shrugs sheepishly. (She can't believe Harper knows her so well, already.) If Freddie hadn't woken her up, she'd probably still be sleeping. "Yeah, well, for once, I don't mind being up this early."

Harper grins and grabs Sam's hand as they stroll down the busy street.

Sam tries not to feel like a total noob. The only girlfriend Sam's had is Carly and their lives were so intertwined that when they started dating, nothing really changed. This having to do things, make an effort doesn't really feel like her. But she likes Harper and making her smile is causing Sam's heart to flutter in her chest, so she's trying to not over think it. After all, analysis really isn't her strong suit; she's more of a doer.

And it's totally worth it. Harper doesn't have another class until three and so they spend a couple hours huddled together in the park. There aren't too many people out because of the cold, cloudy day, but there are still enough weirdos to mock and Sam can't help herself. The fact that Harper just laughs and occasionally joins in makes Sam think she could fall in love with this girl.

The thought comes out of nowhere and stuns Sam so much that she falls off the ledge they're sitting on, hitting the ground with a groan.

"Oh my god, Sam," Harper exclaims as she hops to the ground. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Feeling like a complete nub, Sam stands awkwardly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

There's no way in hell Sam's going to tell Harper what she'd been thinking. Instead, she just shrugs and blames it on lack of sleep.

"But if you want to kiss my owie you can," Sam smirks.

Harper lets her gaze fall to Sam's ass. "I think that's more of a fifth date activity."

"Really?" Sam smirks. "I'll keep that in mind."

This earns her a smack on the arm.

"Walk me to my next class?"

Sam nods, taking Harper's hand and they head back towards campus.

**…**

The moment Freddie steps out of his afternoon class, Sam grabs him.

"_Hey_."

"I need to talk to you," Sam tells him as she drags him towards a nearby coffee shop.

"We've been over this Sam," Freddie says. "Use your words."

"I'll buy you a coffee."

This causes Freddie to stop in the middle of the street. Sam, who is still holding onto his jacket sleeve, is jerked back. They stare at each other for a moment before Freddie nods.

"Well since you offering to pay is such a rarity, I guess I better take you up on that offer. Lead on, Puckett."

**…**

Sam sets an Americano in front of Freddie while takes a sip of her mocha.

"Do you really need that caffeine?" Freddie asks.

"To deal with you, I do," Sam retorts.

"It's just you haven't been that physically demanding with me in…" Freddie trails off, realizing how his words sound.

Sam grins. "Good thing Ana's not here to hear that, eh, Fredwich?"

"So what did you want to talk about Sam?"

Sam doesn't look at Freddie, instead keeps her eyes on her coffee cup as she slides it about the table.

"_Sam_."

"I have a problem."

"I figured that out," Freddie scoffs.

"I like Harper."

"I know," Freddie says. "How is that a problem?"

"I mean I _really_ like her," Sam continues.

"Again," Freddie says. "What's the problem? I mean, I assumed as much because you usually need _a lot_ of motivation to do _any_thing."

Sam growls at him, but doesn't protest.

"Did lunch not go well?"

Sam leans across the table and drops her voice. "Look Fredwardo, I've loved five people in my life; and two of those were out of familial obligation. And even though Carls and I… It took a long time for me to admit that I liked her-loved her like that."

"I know that, Sam."

"But I was at the park with Harper and I… It just hit me, you know? I could fall in love with her."

A grins spreads across Freddie's face. "That's great, Sam." He examines her for a moment. "Isn't it?"

"I don't know."

Freddie studies her for a minute before asking, "Are you scared?"

"What? Hell no," Sam retorts. "I'm a Puckett. We're not afraid of anything."

"Except feelings."

Sam sighs. "It's just… What about Carly?"

"What about Carly?" Freddie questions. "You broke up with her."

"She doesn't need the burden of an underachieving girlfriend here," Sam answers. "Carls is going to do amazing things-"

"You could too, Sam."

"I didn't want to get the point where we resent each other," Sam continues. "Either her towards me for holding her back or me towards her for going somewhere I can't follow. This way, even though we've drifted apart, there aren't any hard feelings. Just… what ifs."

"I'm lost," Freddie says. "What does this have to do with Harper?"

"How can I be feeling this for Harper already?"

"You and Carly did break up five month ago," Freddie points out. "And we've barely seen her since we got to New York. When's the last time you talked to her?"

"Halloween," Sam answers, quietly.

"And that was only a two minute conversation, right?"

Sam nods.

"You're not rushing into anything Sam," Freddie says. "You're moving on. I'm sure Carly is too."

"You think so?"

"I do," Freddie nods.

"Do you think that's why she doesn't want to hang with us anymore?" Sam questions. "She's got a new… person and doesn't want to rub it in either of our faces?"

Freddie blinks at Sam before replying quietly, "Huh, I guess it's possible." He contemplates this as he sips his drink. After a moment, he looks up at Sam, smirking. "I told you so."

"About what?"

"Harper."

Sam growls. "Just drink your damn coffee and shut up."

**…**

A few hours later Sam is stretched out in bed trying to read _Adulthood for Dummies_ that Spencer had given her as a graduation present. For some reason, this whole Harper thing has caused Sam to start considering her future. She tries not to think about the implications as she reads.

She answers her cell phone without looking, pleasantly surprised to hear Harper's voice.

"I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tonight."

Feeling confused, Sam asks, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh, well, because we already hung out today?"

"Is this your way of implying that we spend too much time together?"

"Why? Is that how you feel?"

Sam sighs. Now she remembers why she prefers one night stands. Feelings and caring about people really isn't her forte. She tries to recall what Carly always told her about dating, specifically dating girls.

"I like hanging out with you," Sam says. "So I'd really like to, uh see you tonight."

Harper's reply is silence and Sam quickly begins to panic; maybe she said too much. She's just about to take everything back when Harper speaks.

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam replies. "I don't really say things I don't mean." Sam shrugs even if Harper can't see her. "Don't see the point of doing anything else."

Harper laughs, making Sam smile. "I just thought you didn't have a filter."

"Well maybe that too," Sam agrees. "So I'll see you in a bit?"

"Can't wait."

Sam ends the call still wearing a smile. She'd never admit it out loud, but her conversation with Freddie earlier really did help. That and the uncertainty that Harper had when she asked about hanging out is enough for Sam to feel better about staring something with Harper.

Though looking around her "room", Sam realizes that _she's_ not the best catch. She's only eighteen, how the hell is she supposed to know what she wants to do with her life. She figures she has some time, but Sam doesn't want to end up like her mom. Which means she has to figure her shit out.

Sam sighs. Maybe if she opened a checking account instead of keeping all her money in a sock in the freezer of her mini fridge. That seems like a good first step.

* * *

Translation  
No hacemos = We do not


	2. Part Two

**Title:** Gonna Get There Eventually - (2/2)  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Crossover:** iCarly/Wizards of Waverly Place  
**Pairing/Characters:** Sam/Harper, Freddie/OFC, past Sam/Carly, Carly/OC  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Sam might have followed Carly (and Freddie) to New York, but her reasons for staying are definitely her own.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~5,285  
**Spoilers:** general show spoilers for both  
**A/N:** Could take place in the same universe as _Do You Like_, though not intentionally. Also, I started this last summer (before the iCarly finale) and then forgot about it for months (obviously).

* * *

Part Two

"So Valentines' Day's tomorrow," Freddie says out of nowhere.

Sam is hanging out with just Freddie in his room. Ana is in class and Harper is working on a group project. Sam doesn't mind. It's been a while since just she and Freddie have hung out.

She's not complaining. She's just relieved that both of their girlfriends are okay doubling a lot. The fact that she and Freddie are best friends now is really only disturbing to the two of them. Their girlfriends find it adorable, considering their history.

"I have something planned," Sam replies.

"Good."

When he doesn't continue, Sam returns to her meatball sub.

"You're not gonna ask me?"

"No," Sam says. "I know you have something planned. It's more of a question of how cheesy it is."

"_Hey_."

"After all, I'm not sure that Ana is as ridiculous as you about romance."

"Yeah, well, I hope you've got something good planned because Harper definitely believes in it."

"I _know_, Fredtastrophe."

"Fredtastrophe? _Really_ Sam?"

She shrugs. "It sounded good in my head."

**…**

After dinner at Harper's favorite place, a little Bistro by her dorm, they end up back at Sam's. Mostly to avoid Harper's roommate who thinks Harper is a weirdo, (Sam does too, though that's one of the reasons Sam likes her.) and that Sam is a waste of space. Though Harper also claims that she likes the coziness of Sam's closet. At least now Sam has a small TV and DVD player, so they can watch movies.

Sam hangs their coats on the door hook as Harper sets the rose Sam brought her on the shelf labeled, Harper.

Sam hadn't intended for the Harper labeled shelf to be a big deal, but when Harper saw it last month, she'd let out a squeal of delight. Sam had tried to play it down, saying she had to put Harper's stuff _somewhere_, since she habitually leaves things behind. But Harper's joy couldn't be contained and the marathon sex that followed made them miss the movie they had been planning on seeing.

They settle on the bed and Harper hands Sam the gift bag she's been carrying around.

Inside, Sam finds a massive ham that just barely fits in her fridge and a gift card to her favorite meatball sub place that's next to Freddie's dorm.

Sam can't help but laugh at the expression on Harper's face when Sam hands her the gigantic duffel bag.

"The duffel bag isn't for you to keep," Sam explains. "It's just the easiest way to carry it. And I'll totally carry it back to your room later."

"Thanks."

"You're not going to open it?" Sam asks. "I promise it's better than you're thinking."

"I hope so, for your sake," Harper retorts. "Because Valentines' Day sex is seeming less and less likely."

"I'm just glad I get to spend the evening with you," Sam replies sweetly.

"Awww," Harper coos. "That's so sweet, even if it's not entirely true."

"Well, I did get you a rose," Sam says.

Shaking her head, Harper carefully begins unzipping the bag. Inside, she finds fabric, lots and lots of fabric of various colors, patterns and types. "What is this?" she asks.

"Well you like to make your own clothes," Sam says. "But I know your budget's pretty tight." Sam shrugs.

"So you got me… fabric?"

"Yeah," Sam answers, looking at her lap. "I know it's not like super romantic or anything, but that's not really my thing and then I found all this fabric and I just thought you'd appreciate it since you said you haven't made anything non class related in like forever."

"So you really _do_ listen to me when I talk," Harper smiles.

"Don't sound too surprised," Sam pouts.

"Well it's tough, not to," Harper replies. "Half the time I'm telling you a story, your eyes are closed."

"I concentrate better without visual distractions," Sam shrugs.

"I told Alex that she was wrong about you."

"I thought she was traveling abroad," Sam says.

"Uh, she is," Harper hedges. "We still Skype and stuff, though."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Wait, what was she wrong about?"' Sam asks.

Harper grins sheepishly. "Well it's just that you're not, uh, exactly someone who does romance."

"Yeah. So?"

"So Alex kinda thought that Valentines' Day might be, uh, a bit of a challenge for you?"

"I think I've just been insulted," Sam says.

Harper shoves the duffel bag to the end of the bed and scoots closer to Sam.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I mean, yeah, I'm not a rom com type of girl, but that doesn't mean I don't care."

"Sam," Harper says. "I'm sorry. It's just… you're hard to read sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess."

"But I shouldn't have listened to Alex," Harper continues. "She hasn't met you. She certainly doesn't know you."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

Harper sighs. "Freddie told me the way he knew you _liked_ me was because you actually _wanted_ to spend time with me. That there are very few people who you an actual effort to be around. That's how he knew when you stopped hating him."

"Oh. Yeah. That's true."

"It's just…sometimes talking to Alex, it's easy to fall into that fairy tale romance state of mind. Especially when she's still with Mason, her high school sweetheart."

Sam can understand that; after all, she dated Carly for two years. Sam sat through _a lot_ of rom coms in the past couple of years.

"I get it," Sam replies. "Sounds a bit like Carls."

"Oh."

"It's not a bad thing," Sam assures her. "But…god, I can't believe I'm listening to Fredquake about this, but you can talk to me about that stuff."

"I know."

"We've been going out for over three months now," Sam continues.

"You remember!" Harper exclaims.

"Of course, I do," Sam replies, looking a little hurt.

"Sorry," Harper says. "It's just that Zeke wasn't the best about dates, among other things. And then with you being, well, you know, I guess, I'm still being surprised—pleasantly, by your, uh, commitment."

"Oh. Okay."

Harper stares at Sam for a moment. "It's that simple?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"You like me. I like you. But since neither of us was born yesterday, we have our own histories. We just have to try and not let it affect what _we_ have too much."

"That is both mature and insightful," Harper observes.

"Try not to sound so shocked."

"Well, uh…"

Sam sighs. "Fine. That conclusion might have been realized during a conversation with Fredway."

Harper smiles. "You are ridiculously adorable sometimes."

Sam pulls Harper into her lap and kisses her. "As long as you keep that a secret, we'll be just fine."

**…**

It's the middle of the night and Sam can't help but dig into the ham that Harper gave her. Even though there's a bit more room in the fridge since she stopped keeping valuables in the freezer, it's still a mini fridge and Sam wants to make a bit more room in it. At least that's what she tells herself as she slips out of bed and very carefully opens the fridge.

Chewing thoughtfully, Sam's gaze falls onto the still sleeping Harper.

A smile easily comes to Sam's face. The girl got her a ham for Valentines' Day. Gifts of meat are the best way to win over Sam's heart.

The thought doesn't scare her as much as it did the first time. It's difficult to be upset about falling for a girl who understands her addiction to all things meat. She'd always thought Carly would be the only one. But even that understanding came from years of exposure.

But Harper actually carried around a ten pound ham all night, just to give to Sam

It makes her paranoid about her gift. Even though Harper seemed ecstatic, Sam is still… uncertain. Though looking around her closet, Sam figures the fact that Harper is actually willing to spend time with Sam here, in this miniscule space is probably enough of a sign that the other girl is into her. Following that line of thought, Sam tries to reassure herself that she shouldn't worry; Harper loved her gift.

Oddly, it makes Sam really miss Carly. This is already a daily feeling, but most of the time, it gets tabled by the craziness of her days. Missing Carly is like growing up away from her twin. Knowing that she has this intimate connection to someone that very few would understand; except now, too much has happened and it'll never be the same.

But at the moment, sitting next to the fridge, in boxers and a tank top while licking her fingers clean of ham, missing Carly is suddenly like the loss of a limb. And she hasn't felt like that since before New York.

She blames it on Valentines' Day. The last one she spent with Carly had been perfect. It was one of the few times that Sam wished she could freeze time because it had been the perfect day.

It's nostalgia and nothing else.

However, it doesn't stop Sam from sending a text.

_Happy Valentines' Day. Hope yours was nice_.

It's probably stupid, but she sends it anyway.

If she wasn't already sitting, she probably would have fallen over because a few minutes later, she receives a reply from Carly.

_Thanks. I hope yours was nice too_.

It's so unexpected and not just because of the late hour. Sam usually receives a reply back from Carly _days_ later, never minutes.

She wonders if this means they've turned a corner.

She's still staring at her phone when she hears Harper's sleepy voice grumble, "Why are you awake?"

"Sorry. Got hungry. Figured I better try out the ham."

"Well since I don't hear any chewing, you're obviously done, so get your ass back in this bed."

"Bossy."

"Cold," Harper counters.

Sam gives a faint smile as she slides back into bed. Harper instantly curls into her.

"For someone who loves to sleep as much as you do, you certainly pick the oddest times to be awake," Harper mumbles.

"Well, my love of sleep is pathetic compared to my love of ham."

"Well now that you've sated that need, how about some more sleep? _Someone_ wore me out and I need a few more hours."

"But we're still having morning sex, right?" Sam asks.

"Only if you shut up and let me sleep."

"You got it, babe." Sam tightens her arms around Harper and closes her eyes. "Night."

"Night Sammy."

**…**

"You texted Carly last night?"

"What's it to you, Fredwart?"

It's Sam's lunch break and she's trying to catch a few minutes of sleep, which is rudely interrupted by a call from Freddie.

"Apparently she's worried about what it means."

"It doesn't _mean_ anything," Sam replies, now annoyed and awake. "And if she's so concerned, why didn't she just call me?"

"Uh…"

"And she texted me back," Sam points out. "Way faster than she normally does. Should I be freaked out by that?"

"I don't know," Freddie replies. "Maybe?"

"You're not helping Fredgeek."

There's a long pause as Freddie sighs. "You were right."

"I'm right about a lot of things."

"Carly _is_ dating someone. And she's been avoiding us because she wasn't sure how either of us would respond."

"Did you tell her that we both have girlfriends?" Sam questions. "That we're just fine?"

"Um, basically."

Sam waits a moment for him to continue. "_And_?"

"That seemed to help a little," Freddie says.

"_And_? When the hell did you become so laconic?"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"_Yeah_, I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sam snaps. "It means you should stop being so damn cryptic and tell me why the hell you called me."

"After I spent fifteen minutes reassuring Carly that you had no interest of getting back together," Freddie says. "I began to wonder. I mean, why _did_ you text Carly? On Valentines' Day?"

"Technically since it was like two a.m., it was the day after," Sam retorts.

"_Sam_."

"You should have told her that you're my new BFF," Sam continues. "I bet that would have put her off."

"Is that a slam against me or her?"

"It's a statement of fact, Fredachusetts."

Freddie's response is to laugh. After a moment he says, "Look, nothing has to change, Sam. Carly just wanted… to make sure everything's still okay. I guess she was worried."

"So if I initiate contact, it means something's wrong?" Sam questions. "Does that even make sense?"

Freddie doesn't respond, but Sam imagines he's shrugging.

"I texted Carly because I was happy and I miss her. Period," Sam says.

"Sam."

"We were almost inseparable for a decade, Fredo," she continues. "Maybe I just wanted to pretend that everything is okay between us and that I didn't totally fuck it all up. Maybe I needed that for just a few moments, okay?"

"It's tough for me too, Sam," Freddie replies quietly. "I know it's not quite the same, but I miss her too."

Sam wipes at her eyes, feeling tears starting to form. "Yeah, whatever. This conversation definitely puts me over my emotional quota for the month. Plus, my lunch break is about over."

"All right," Freddie replies. "I have class soon, anyway. We'll talk later?"

"Urgh," Sam huffs. "Whatever ends this conversation now."

Freddie chuckles. "Bye Sam."

Sam ends the call and spends the next few minutes regaining her composure before heading back to work.

**…**

It takes Carly three days to call Sam. It's unexpected, but not surprising. Luckily, it's her day off when her cell rings and Sam's never been more glad that she's sitting alone in a closet. (Also the irony isn't lost on her.)

"Hi Sam."

"Carls," Sam says. "Hey. What's up?"

"You busy?"

"Not really," Sam replies. "Just reading."

"Um…okay."

"Try not to sound too surprised, please."

"Right. Sorry," Carly says. "I just don't remember you ever reading… a book?"

Sam sets _Battle Royale_ down on the bed and tries not to instantly jump to the defensive. Counting to ten (twice) helps. "Is there a particular reason you've called?"

"Honestly? Freddie said I should."

"Fredarika," Sam growls. "Of course."

"He's trying to help Sam."

That's not the reason Sam's upset. It's the fact that it took prodding from _Freddie_ for Carly to call her.

"So you know that I was just trying to be friendly with that text, I sent, right?"

"Um, yeah," Carly says, sounding surprised at Sam's shift. "He mentioned that."

"Good."

Sam doesn't know what else to say and it's obvious that Carly is waiting for her to say something, but Sam really has no idea what.

"Well this has been… enlightening," Sam says finally. "But I was kinda in the middle of an exciting part, so if you don't mind…"

"I don't understand where this hostility is coming from, Sam."

"You're the one that stopped calling me," Sam replies. "Excuse me if I'm unsure on how to react to this turn of events."

Carly sighs.

"I'm sorry," Sam says. "That was harsh. I just… This has been hard. For both of us. Right?"

"Yeah."

"And maybe I was a colossal idiot to break up with you, especially when I still followed you here," Sam continues. "But I really thought we'd be okay. I mean, we were best friends before we were anything else and I guess I thought that would be enough."

"I guess I was so worried that it wouldn't be," Carly says. "That maybe I made things worse."

"So now what?"

"Now," Carly says. "Maybe we can try again? Being friends, I mean."

"I'd like that."

**…**

Of course that's easier said than done, especially since they've both settle into separate lives. They start with texting on a more regular basis. Freddie gives her a hard time, but Sam can usually shut him up with a glare. Since Carly's still a bit of a sensitive subject for both of them, but especially Sam; they both treat each other with kid gloves, well, eventually.

Still, since Freddie and Carly are apparently managing to have actual phone conversations, he does like to mock Sam's seeming lack of progress.

"I've never been a talker, Fredatella. This is huge progress for me."

Freddie rolls his eyes. "Spending time in the same room is huge progress, Sam. This is more akin to your usual 'bare minimum' effort that I thought you'd gotten past."

"I don't see you keeping in touch with any of your ex's, Fredsica," Sam retorts. "Oh, wait, maybe because you couldn't keep a girl interested for that long."

Freddie sighs. "Fine. I'll drop it. For now."

"Good, I'd hate to have to atomic wedgie you in front of your girl."

"You wouldn't."

Sam grins. "Wouldn't I?"

"Oh god, you would."

"Do I even want to know what makes a wedgie atomic?" Ana asks.

"No you do not," Freddie replies.

"I'm curious," Harper says.

"I'll tell you later," Sam tells her.

The four of them are hanging out in Ana's dorm room. The other three are studying while Sam is finishing _Battle Royale_.

"So are we ever going to meet this mythical Carly?" Ana asks.

"Yeah," Harper says. "I'm starting to think she's a figment of you twos' imaginations."

"Why would we do that?" Freddie asks.

Harper shrugs. "Why not?"

"Can't argue with that logic," Sam adds.

"What logic?" Freddie questions.

Sam eyes Freddie for a moment. "You remember the good ole days? When you thought I was pretending to have a twin just to fuck with you?"

"Right," Freddie nods. "_Melanie_."

Sam sighs. "She does exist, Fredible. You've seen videos."

"Maybe," Freddie allows. "But you went to great lengths to embarrass me back then."

"You thought she made up a twin sister just to mess with you?" Ana asks.

Freddie nods.

"I don't even know what to say to that," Ana says.

"See?" Freddie replies. "She was a demon."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Fredhead."

**…**

Naturally, it's Freddie's idea for the three of them to have dinner with the intention of talking, and of course Carly thinks it's a great idea. Sam is less sure because she can admit that complete honesty is probably the best way to salvage the friendship and the problem is that she doesn't want to; be completely honest, that is. Plus, even though she misses Carly, Sam's not sure there's wisdom in staying friends with an ex; it's never worked in the past. Though Carly may be the exception to the rule; she always has been.

Which is how she finds herself sitting next to an obviously nervous Freddie and loudly slurping down a large root beer.

"You don't do anything quietly, do you?" Freddie snaps.

"Maybe you should have ordered decaf," she retorts, pointing to his Americano.

"It's not the caffeine," Freddie replies. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Sam rolls her eyes. "It's just Carly, Freddie. _Relax_."

"I am relaxed," Freddie insists. "And did you just call me Freddie?"

"Whatever you say, Fredsauce," Sam says. She finishes her root beer. "Get me another."

"Give me money," Freddie retorts.

"Make me."

"Nice to see some things haven't changed."

Both Sam and Freddie look up to find a nervous, but amused looking Carly in front of them.

"Hi," both Sama and Freddie stammer.

"Hey guys."

Freddie jumps up. "You want anything? Since I'm going to get something for the devil anyway?"

"Maybe a bottle of water?"

Freddie nods and quickly gets in line. Still smiling awkwardly, Carly sits down across from Sam. It's been so long since she's seen Carly that Sam immediately spots a dozen things that are different about her. Sam wonders if Carly can say the same about her. After all, there was a time when they knew _everything_ about each other. Looking at Carly now, it feels much longer than nine months.

Freddie returns, interrupting Sam's contemplation. He half slams the root beer down and hands a bottle of water to Carly before sitting and taking a sip of his coffee.

"So..." Carly tries as the awkward silence begins to worsen.

"You look good," Freddie says, quickly as if even saying it is a betrayal of Ana.

"Thanks. You, uh, too."

"How's school?" Freddie asks.

"Great. Busy. Great." Carly takes a sip of her water. "How about you?"

"Yeah. Me too. I mean, I'm busy too."

"How about you, Sam?" Carly asks. "How's work?"

"I'm still enjoying the combination of danger and high pay," Sam tells her because it's the truth. "Once I got over the, uh, flashbacks of hanging off the window washer's platform."

Carly and Freddie both nod and shudder simultaneously.

"So Fredform here says you're dating someone?"

Carly nods, cautiously. "He said that you guys are too?"

"We should all go out sometime," Freddie suggests.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound completely awkward," Sam retorts.

"It could be fun," Carly shrugs. "Unless you think that your, uh... I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

"Naw," Sam scoffs. "Harper would be fine with it."

"Oh."

"What about you, Frida?" Sam continues. "You think Ana would mind being around your former object of affection?"

"I don't think so," Freddie replies. "But I'm definitely not speaking for her."

"Well, when you ask her," Sam says. "Be sure to tell her that it was your idea. Okay champ?"

Carly giggles.

Freddie and Sam bickering like old times seems to break the tension for Carly and conversation begins to flow in earnest.

They end up talking for hours to the point where they all have to rush off because they're late. But they make plans to hang out again, soon.

**…**

As she's rushing to meet Harper, Sam's cell rings causing her to roll her eyes because she _knows_ it's Freddie.

"What?"

"So?"

Sam sighs.

"C'mon Sam."

"What? We hung out with Carly," Sam replies. "And it didn't suck."

"Yeah, it did go pretty well," Freddie agrees. "Kinda like old times.

Sam rolls her eyes again. "Whatever you say, Fredbomb."

"Sam," Freddie says, his voice very serious. "Are you really okay? I know that dealing with feelings really isn't your thing. And Carly's... Carly."

It's really kind of sweet and if Sam were a different sort of person, she'd thank him for his concern.

"Look Fredsuck," Sam snaps. "I'm only going to say this once. And then we're _never_ discussing it _again_. Carly is one of the best things that ever happened to me. Meeting Harper after screwing things up with Carly is another. And... becoming friends with you might even make the list. But that still doesn't mean I want to talk about it with you. Got it?"

"Fine," Freddie replies, his tone suggesting she's an idiot. "And thanks."

**…**

"Can I ask you something?"

Sam looks up from _The Prophet_. "You can ask. Don't know if I'll answer."

"You will," Harper says knowingly.

Sam rolls her eyes.

Grinning, Harper asks, "I just wanted to check in. With you. Obviously. And your, uh, feelings —real feelings, about hanging out with Carly again."

"Oh. That."

"Yeah."

Sam closes her book and sets it on the shelf. "Are you asking because you think there's still something between Carls and me?"

Harper shrugs. "Don't know. Maybe."

"Because there isn't," Sam replies. "I swear."

Harper nods.

"Seriously," Sam continues. "I swear on my... membership to the Pork of the Month Club."

Harper, who had been staring at her lap, looks up in shock. "Wow."

"Look," Sam says. "Am I glad to be hanging with Carly again? Yes. Is it still weird? A little. Do I still have feelings for her?" Sam sighs. "Yes, but it's complicated. Carly was my first everything. That's not something that can just be easily pushed aside. But now when I look at her I don't see the future like I used to, I just see where I've come from. But she's part of too much of my past to stop mattering."

"Oh."

"I spose that's not what you wanted to hear."

"It is, if it's the truth," Harper replies.

"But you're mad at me," Sam says.

"Not mad," Harper tells her.

"Upset then," Sam continues.

Harper doesn't reply.

"Do you want me to stop hanging out with her?" Sam asks.

"God no," Harper replies. "I refuse to be _that_ girlfriend. Besides, I trust you."

"Yeah, that sounded convincing," Sam retorts.

Harper shrugs. "The three of you have this strange dynamic that I just don't understand. Freddie liked Carly, but she was dating you, but you guys still hung out even though you and he hated each other and now you and Freddie are totally BFFs while Carly's..." She shrugs again. "It's weird, is all."

"Yeah, when you put it like that that," Sam agrees. "Though, it was partly because of iCarly."

"And then add the fact that the three of you are sorta famous," Harper adds. "Can't forget that."

"I guess," Sam says. "But now that we're done, there are dozens of other shows going that have taken our place. We'll just be distinct memories in a year or two."

"True," Harper agrees. "But that's not what freaks me out."

Sam's not sure she wants to know. "What does?"

"I really like you Sam," Harper says. "And you seem to like me. But more importantly, you seem to get me. That doesn't happen to me too often. I guess I'm just afraid of losing that."

"That's a possibility with or without Carly, though," Sam points out. "I mean, I'm a bit of a fuck up."

"That's not very reassuring," Harper huffs.

Sam shrugs.

Harper glares at Sam for a moment. "I'm going to sleep." She flops down on the bed, next to Sam, trying not to touch her.

"It's like barely nine," Sam protests.

"I shouldn't have started this conversation," Harper replies. "So I'm ending it before I regret it more than I already do."

"Harper. C'mon, Harper, I'm sorry."

"Good night, Sam."

Sam sighs. "Night Harper."

**…**

"I think I pissed Harper off," Sam tells Freddie a couple days later.

"Oh?" Freddie replies, not looking up from his homework. "I'm surprised it took this long."

"You're lucky I can't hit you anymore, Fredfail," Sam growls.

Freddie sighs. "You want to talk about it?"

"She, uh, wanted to talk about Carly, a couple days ago," Sam starts.

Freddie groans. "And you were your usual blunt self?"

"I was honest," Sam replies.

"And what? Now she's avoiding you?"

Sam nods, even though Freddie's not really looking at her.

"Well, then you should probably just apologize," Freddie tells her.

"Why?" Sam questions. "It's not like I said I'm still into Carls. Just the opposite in fact."

"Doesn't matter," Freddie says.

Sam sighs. "God, I can't believe I'm asking _you_ this, but do I really have to apologize?"

Freddie grins and Sam braces herself for his gloating. (She's already decided to let him, not just because he needs his advice, but also because she figures she owes him this at least after all these years.) "Yes, and it has to be more than a simple apology."

Sam groans again. "I don't do grand romantic gestures."

Freddie's growing grin tells Sam that he's enjoying this a little too much for her liking. "It doesn't have to be grand. But a gesture definitely has to be made."

"Fine."

"You need any help thinking of something?"

"No," Sam pouts. "I can think of something."

Freddie just chuckles.

**…**

Sam decides on a picnic on the roof of her building. Freddie mocks her and says she's once again putting forth the minimal amount of effort. Sam doesn't bother correcting him. For one thing, there are a lot more locks to pick on the door to the roof than she's ever encountered. Not to mention, since she can't cook and lives in an apartment where the kitchen is used more as a second bathroom, (seriously, someone keeps peeing in the kitchen sink and it's disgusting.) that getting food for a picnic isn't the simplest thing. Plus, Harper is still kind of giving her the silent treatment (Harper answers Sam, but it's always in a text and it's always in as few as words as possible) and so getting her to Sam's apartment building takes _a lot_ of convincing. In fact, it's only when Sam mentions that she has something planned for their six month anniversary that she gets a real response from Harper.

**…**

Despite still being annoyed with Sam, Harper allows herself to be led to the roof, though she does look a little apprehensive being led through the dark hallways and shadow filled stairwells.

"Your building is even creepier than I first thought," Harper says as they reach the door to the roof.

"I know," Sam grins. "But hopefully this makes up for it." She pushes open the door to the roof and leads Harper through.

Harper seems to be speechless, which is a rare thing, as she takes in what Sam's set up.

There's a blanket laid out with a picnic basket set out. Sam's run a few strings of white and blue Christmas tree lights overhead, strung between an antenna and a satellite dish. Sam has them plugged into an extension cord that is stealing it's power from some random apartment on the top floor.

"I know it's not like super impressive or anything," Sam says after Harper's silence becomes too much for her. "But I just—"

Harper cuts her off with a kiss.

**…**

They end up having make up sex and as Sam wraps the blanket around them both after, she has to admit she hadn't imagined this as being one of the possible outcomes.

"Happy anniversary," Sam says quietly.

"I can't believe you did all this," Harper replies.

"Hey, I can make an effort," Sam pouts.

"I know," Harper says. "But I... I thought maybe I'd give you a chance to slip away if you wanted it."

"I don't know what that means," Sam replies.

"Carly," Harper explains. "I guess I was feeling a bit more insecure than I realized."

"Oh."

"And so I thought if I gave you enough leeway, that you'd just let it end," Harper continues. "That way we didn't really have to break up and it wouldn't be as bad."

"Oh."

"But then you went and did all this," Harper says. "And you remembered our anniversary, which you warned me early on that you'd probably forget."

"I did, didn't I."

"I'm sorry about ignoring you lately," Harper says.

Sam grins. "It was almost worth it for the make up sex."

Harper rolls her eyes. "Must you?"

"Sorry," Sam mumbles. "I kinda missed you."

Harper smiles. "I missed you too."

They end up taking the picnic back to Sam's apartment, both worried about someone stumbling onto to them and possibly getting in trouble. Sam doesn't mind; a naked picnic with her girlfriend sounds like the best way to spend an anniversary.

**…**

When Sam wakes up, it's late, almost three in the morning according to her cell. She's not quite sure why she's awake, she's warm, sated and full of food with her girlfriend curled up against her; Sam's feeling pretty content.

Looking over at Harper, Sam smiles. Her girlfriend has forgiven her and finally seems to believe her about Carly. Even though the last week sucked, Sam realizes it probably had to happen that way, otherwise, Harper would still think Sam was harboring feelings for Carly.

Although moving out to New York was nothing like she expected, Sam's still feeling pretty satisfied. Growing up, her life has never been something that she thought would turn out okay, but at this moment, Sam feels like maybe things will be okay and that she'll be able to handle whatever comes her way.


End file.
